Cowboy Bebop: Ghost Ship
by N0wh3r3 M4n
Summary: PG for mild swearing. My first ff, its kinda long for one chapter, oh well. Pease R+R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or take any credit other than my original story using characters and events from the Bebop World! (Although I do own a substantial amount of Bebop stuff! ^_^) Ok! Later lawyer dudes! With that taken care of here is my authors note: This is the first part of a work I decided one day to make. There will be a part two, as stay with Bebop format =D But there may also be a part three, depending on how long part two gets to be! Any way, Enjoy!  
  
"So Jet," Spike starts to say, "What do we need to do today? We low on cash yet?" Spike and Jet are sitting in the Bebop's living room; Jet is looking for bounties on the net while Spike is channel surfing on the TV.  
  
"Nope," replies Jet, who seems to be more involved in the net search to give a multiple syllable response. Spike finds the 'Big Shot' show and stops surfing.  
  
Punch starts the bulletin with the usual intro line, "Hey all you 300,000 bounty hunters out there! How ya'll doin'? It seems that an interplanetary transport that was carrying a shipment of Bloody Eye that is rumored to be worth over 500 million woolongs has disappeared!"  
  
"Do they know who was responsible?" replies Judy, the other host.  
  
Punch continues, "The ISSP found this ship drifting and were investigating it, and they left it with a marker beacon to return with the proper removal equipment, but when they came back, the ship was gone again, and the only thing that remained was the beacon!"  
  
Judy gets a little frustrated, "Punch you didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Judy! But that fact of the matter is, the people who reported the ship to the ISSP found nobody on board!" replies Punch, with as much enthusiasm, "And they haven't been seen either!"  
  
"Hey Jet, are you listening to this?" Spike asks.  
  
"Yeah, the ISSP has issued a reward for finding and returning the ship intact, with all the cargo as well," replies Jet, half-paying attention to Spike.  
  
Punch continues with the news bulletin, "The ISSP is offering a 50 million woolong reward for the ship and cargo intact."  
  
"Jet, are they serious? That cargo alone is worth more than that, whose gonna go for that?" remarks Spike, with a surprised tone.  
  
Jet gets up and walks towards the kitchen, "I don't know, I'm gonna make some food, then maybe I'll talk to some guys from the ISSP and see what I can find out." Spike gets a one of his books, Walking on the Moon and reads for the duration.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Ed is busy surfing the web using her computer, Tomato, when Ein walks over and lies down next to her. Ed reads the ISSP bulletin about the interplanetary transport with the Bloody Eye cargo. Ed hacks into the ISSP mainframe and gets more details about the ship. She finds out that the ship was rumored to be owned by a group of millionaire smugglers who were all killed by a freak accident in the ship's control room.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Jet's cooking creates an aroma that wafts through the ship. Soon everyone is in the living room waiting for Jet to finish cooking. "Hey Jet, what are you cooking?" asks Spike, in a dazed state from the aroma of the food.  
  
"Special bell peppers with beef," replies Jet.  
  
"Ed wants food now!" cries Ed, running down the stairs into the living room.  
  
"It's almost ready," Jet replies, "Just a few more minutes!" Ein wakes up and walks into the living room, joining the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey Ed, feed Ein will ya?" Spike says to Ed.  
  
"Aww! Ed wants food too!" cries Ed.  
  
"Jet's almost done, just feed Ein and then we'll eat," Spike replies.  
  
"Okay okay!" complains Ed, getting Ein's dog food out of the fridge and emptying it into his bowl.  
  
"Its ready!" comes the call from the kitchen as Jet walks out with three plates of food precariously balanced on his arms. The plates contain bell peppers, noodles and a sauce. The three eat the meal while Ein eats his food.  
  
"Hey Jet, you don't call meatless bell peppers 'Special bell peppers with beef', do you?" groans Spike.  
  
"You do if you haven't been to a spaceport that sells beef" Jet replies  
  
"Seconds!" exclaims Ed, after quickly cleaning her plate.  
  
"That's all there is, we have to stop by a port that sells decent food to buy some," Jet says.  
  
"Ohhhhh." cries Ed and collapses her head onto the table with a metallic thud.  
  
"How about we go to Earth, maybe we can get some decent food there," says Jet, after eating his dish, "The transport was last seen around that area."  
  
"Earth! Earth!" yells Ed, "Maybe Ed can talk to MPU!"  
  
"I thought that thing was shot down a while ago," Spike ponders.  
  
"Nah, Ed has been sending long distance burst transmissions, but those take forever to get to Earth," Ed explains, "and the replies take forever too!"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Spike says, "How long will it take us to reach Earth Jet?"  
  
"Well, from our current location, it will take us a day to reach the nearest hyperspace gate, and to get to Earth will take about 2 or 3 days using the gate," replies Jet  
  
"Ed can send a message to MPU and tell it Ed's coming to say hi!" exclaims Ed.  
  
"Will that get there before we do?" asks Jet.  
  
"Sure, burst transmissions travel at the same speed as hyperspace travel, and since we are going to be a day behind the transmission, that computer thing should get the message a day before we get there," explains Spike, "didn't you pay attention in physics Jet?"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Jet mutters as he walks towards the living room hatch leading to the main gravitational hallway in the ship. Ed runs up the stairs in the living room to some unknown location in the ship, Ein follows her, leaving Spike alone in the living room. Spike stays for a few minutes, and then decides to sleep on the living room 'sofa' while they go to the hyperspace gate.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
In the Bebop's cockpit, Jet sets in a course for the nearest hyperspace gate, and then lay back and sleep too.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Ed surfs the web using Tomato and looks up info about the lost transport. She finds info on the last sightings of the ship, and that it was seen heading from Venus to Earth, and orbited near Earth for a day or two, then disappeared again. Ed types more and Ein decides to wander the ship.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
They reach the hyperspace gate and eat another meal of 'bell peppers and beef', before entering the gate. Jet and Spike play an involved game of poker for first dibs on a decent meal on Earth while they travel. Ed surfs more and gets a message from MPU that it is going to follow the transport and bring along all the attack satellites with it, just in case. Ed gets very involved in her work on Tomato and forgets about eating for most of the trip, thought she does not forget to sleep at least 12 hours a day though.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The Bebop is drifting in calm water near a harbor on Mars, Spike is on the Bebop's deck brushing his teeth before he starts the day, looking across the habitation dome out into the red deserts, when a commotion in the hanger causes Spike to stop and look, to see Ein run into the hanger, and Jet to follow.  
  
"Ah damnit Ein! Hey Spike, where the devil are we?" asks a bemused Jet, who is looking at the surroundings with disbelief"  
  
"Its Mars, isn't it?" mumbles Spike, who still has his toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Mars? This ship was headed for Earth! What are we doing here all of a sudden?" says a surprised Jet.  
  
"I don't know..." replies Spike.  
  
"Argh... Damn! This was our best lead in months, while we're here, that ship is getting away!" yells Jet.  
  
"Hey Jet," Spike starts to say.  
  
"Huh?" Jet wonders.  
  
"Ed's gone," Spike finishes.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Blast it! Aces again!" Antonio yells at Carlos and Jobim, "You always like that, takin' my money like its yur own! Why if it weren't fer me you wouldn't be able to live here! I dug that gate like there was no tomorrow!"  
  
"Dang it Antonio, we all dug that gate together!" replies Carlos.  
  
"And what do we got to show fer it? Nothin'!" Antonio yells back. Antonio, Carlos, and Jobim are all sitting out on the patio of a restaurant, playing cards. They are old men, with heavily tanned faces. They look towards the street as a noise in the distance gets louder and louder, until Ed is seen speeding by on a scooter, heading down the street towards a large radio tower; Tomato is strapped to the seat, cables trailing behind it in the wind.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Hey Spike, you'll never believe this," Jet starts to say, "that ship is in Mars orbit. I just picked it up on long range scanners, and that MPU thing is following it at a distance as well!"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" asks Spike.  
  
"No joke, that thing brought along its attack satellites. For what reason, I don't know," replies Jet  
  
"Maybe it's going to carve pictures into the side of the ship," jokes Spike, suppressing a chuckle.  
  
"That seems unlikely," Jet replies, "but it should be careful, that Bloody Eye is worth some big money."  
  
"Why do you think it followed that ship?" asks Spike.  
  
"Maybe Ed's sending messages to it, which might be the reason she left," answers Jet.  
  
"Or maybe she went to get a decent meal; she did take 2k out of the safe, and left an 'I-O-U' note in place of it," ponders Spike.  
  
"How'd she get into the safe?" wonders Jet.  
  
"I think she opened it electronically, there were some jumper cables next to it, and the power conduit access panel was open," replies Spike.  
  
"And how does she expect to pay us back?" inquires Jet.  
  
"I dunno..." moans Spike.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Ed's scooter is parked next to the radio tower. Ed is sitting on the radio dish, with Tomato in her lap; a cable runs from Tomato to the side of the tower.  
  
"So why did you follow that ship? Weren't you happy orbiting Earth?" asks Ed, wearing her goggles which are connected to Tomato.  
  
"I felt spirits in that abandoned ship when it passed by, they were reaching out, looking for help." replies the satellite AI, MPU.  
  
To be continued... (End of Part I)  
  
I know Ed might not need money, but I needed to put that in for later use. Bebop fans, you might have noticed the three old men who I put in, they appear in many Bebop episodes. I also used some scenes which I thought would be useful or funny (i.e. the beef and bell peppers) Anyway, I'll add the next part when I get around to typing it, which may be some time because I am doing this for a grade in English! (Yes my English teacher is actually giving me extra credit for this ^_^)  
  
See you Space Cowboy... 


End file.
